


5 shots

by xlegayciesx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlegayciesx/pseuds/xlegayciesx
Summary: Josette Saltzman isn't the nicest, always getting into trouble. Penelope Park follows the rules but has a huge crush on a person who is known for breaking the rules. What can go wrong?





	5 shots

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me, I don't know how I feel about this. Anyway, follow my Twitter @xlegayciesx

“Hey. Are you new?” I heard from behind me, I turned to see big brown orbs. Of course, just my luck.

Josette. Josette Saltzman. One of the bad bitches that kind of own this school. Also known as my crush. I’ve had a crush on her as long as I can remember. It started in 7th grade when we had to do a partner project, obviously the teacher picked our partners because Josie would never willingly be my partner but I found a different side to her then just her mean side. It only lasted 5 minutes though until she let her bitchy façade back.

“Josie, am I really that invisible to you?” I reply to her with a huff of frustration. She’s really frustrating.

“Kind of.” She shrugs. “You look different though. Did you cute your hair?”

I nod while she twirls a strand of my hair on her finger.

“I like it” she says with a soft tone which causes me to have a weird feeling in my body that I can’t explain.

“Josie, hurry up! Or I will leave without you” I hear from the other side of the parking lot.

“Coming! You need to learn patience Jed.” She yells while getting into a corvette zr1. I don’t understand how they can afford such things. People say they get it from selling drugs, which doesn’t surprise me.  
\------------------------------  
“Penelope, are you okay?” my step brother, Landon asks.

“I’m great” I sarcastically say.

“What happened now?” 

“Oh nothing, just Josette being Josette.”

“What did my sister do now?” Lizzie, her twin sister, which Is also my best friend asks walking up to our table with Hope, Landon's girlfriend.

“She barely knows I exist, which bothers me. Like can she talk to me without any snarky comments or acting as if she doesn’t know who I am” I reply.

“It’s probably better that way, she is bad news” Hope steps in.

Just like right on cue, her and her squad walks in that contains, Rafael, Kaleb, Jed, and a couple of girls that I don’t really care to know what their names are. They don’t stay in the cafeteria long, just to go through the back door to smoke pot which is what they usually do.

“Anyway, you guys going to the party?” Lizzie questions.

“Yeah” we all say in unison.

“Good because I really need to have fun and let loose.”

“Yeah……” I utter.  
\------------------------------  
I arrive to the party at MG’s house. His family has a huge mansion and his parents are always on business trips, which makes his house the best option for parties. I walk into a bunch of drunk teenagers dancing like monkeys. How embarrassing. I go to the bar to grab a drink.

“Penelope, glad to see you made it.” MG yells over the loud music.

“I wouldn’t dare to miss one of MG’s famous parties” I say with a smirk on my face. “Do you know where my friends are?”

“They’re playing Truth or Dare with a couple of other people outside in the backyard.”

“Thanks” I walk outside and sit down in the middle of Hope and Lizzie. They all greet me when I arrive and I smile at all of them.

“Hey, we wanna play!!” Josie stumbles over her feet, thankfully she didn’t actually fall.

“She’s a little drunk and high as you can tell” Jed steps in.

“We can tell” Lizzie scowls. “Fine you can play”

I wish she said no because now I’m even more nervous now that Josie is here but I won’t show it. They spin the bottle for a couple rounds and it all starts easy. Just having to chug a drink or getting a random persons number. Kaleb spins the bottle and it lands on Josie. 

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare” she says almost immediately.

“I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with….” He looks around and I look down hoping it won’t be me. “Penelope” Just my luck.

“Easy” she gets up and holds her hand out for me to grab, I hesitantly grab her hand, pulling me up.” We’ll be back”

We walk in and she goes straight to a closet, I follow her. When we go in she closes the door and pulls out a joint.

“D-don’t you think you’ve had enough?” I stutter.

“Never can have too much, want some?” I shake my head in response. She can probably tell I was nervous which I curse myself for because she then says “Look we don’t have to do anything, it’s just a dare we can act like we did stuff when we get out but only if you feel uncomfortable because I actually don’t mind this dare.”

I can feel my face turn a dark shade of red. I finally have enough courage and decided to be bold “I don’t mind it either.”

“Really?” She replies while walking close to me, I nod. “Well in that case”

She keeps walking until I hit a wall, and I close my eyes already knowing what’s about to happen. I’ve heard about how her lips are really soft and that’s completely true. Our mouths move in sync, and I can feel a hand moving under my shirt. Her mouth starts moving down my jawline to my neck. I definitely have a hickey now. We stop immediately when a loud knock comes from the other side of the door.

“It’s been 7 minutes” Kaleb yells.

She turns to me again and says in a suggestive tone “Until next time” and walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love feedback! Follow my twitter @xlegayciesx and follow my instagram @k.f_14_


End file.
